A Macabre Mind
by Fantasydreamer244
Summary: A PitchxReader one shot. Sorry, there's just not enough of this pairing out there to my taste. You may see more from me! In this story, you made the mistake of telling people of your relationship with the Boogeyman, and ended up in a place that caused you to go insane...not like you were before. *insert evil laugh here* Rated T because...well...you're insane. ;)


**I'll be really quick with this, I promise. No, this isn't the story I promised you. I'm holding that off until finals are finally done. I know, aren't I a good student? ****It's not like I go on tumblr and spend my time drooling over Pitch RPs.**

**So as a little thank you for your patience, here's a thing I whipped up at night while listening to Lana Del Rey. I suggest listening to Lana Del Rey's Young and Beautiful or Dark Paradise as you read this, but you don't have to. :)**

**If the topic of 'insane asylums' bother you, then this isn't the story for you. No flaming. AT ALL. I forbid it. Thank you, have a nice day.**

**Pitch Black doesn't belong to me, nor does Rise of the Guardians.**

Dr. Filch entered the chamber with a plate of food, a glass of water and two pills lying on top of a napkin. He was recently added to the staff of doctors here in the Burgess Rehabilitation Center, right on the outskirts of town...far away from the innocence and unplagued.

I used to live there.

Dr. Filch's meaty hands shook as he placed the school lunch looking tray on the end table of my bed, noticing that the sheets were neatly folded minus the spot that was prepared to invite it's resident in for the night, a perfect outside triangle breaking the smoothness of blankets. He pushed his glasses further up his well sculpted nose and turned towards me, gulping a bit too loudly.

"Dinner is here, [name]. As well as your um...pills." He said softly, trying to come off with a friendly manner.

Stupid, ignorant fool.

Because of my smart mouth and what I have been exposed to, I ended up here. I was dumped out of my quaint little life, rid of by my own parents who I thought loved me and cared for me...it was all a lie like HE said. He was right all along. I should have known. I shifted my stance by the corner I stood in, my hands firmly holding my sides by force.

I slowly turned my head a bit, smelling the plastic-y tray along with the cheeseburger and beans the cafeteria staff so kindly made just for me. Not the other inmates, me.

We are not patients. We are inmates.

We are inmates of our own, craaaaaazy mind.

"Tell me, Doctor," I said, turning towards him, "what is the definition of macabre?"

He liked those types of questions. Asking the meaning of a word calmed him slightly...must be the ancient blood of english teachers running through his veins. Yet here he was, watching and writing down notes on who suffered here in this establishment and voted who has the most corrupted mind. I must be the winner. I always was.

"To be blunt, it means ghastly and horrible, often relating to death. Why are you thinking this?" He shifted back towards the door as I sat at the fold-out, white table and began eating my hot beans first.

I took a sip of iced water to down the medications so many doctors and my so-called parents say I must have. "Pitch said I have a macabre mind, and that makes me just as powerful as him. My mind is just as delusional as everyone else's."

That seemed to put Dr. Filch in an uncomfortable spot, causing him to furrow his blond eyebrows and appear quite angry.

"Your mind is just as screwed up as anyone else here. You believe in things only children see, and you've scared half the town by you threatening children that the Boogeyman will start some stupid war with nightmares. Your mouth just blabbers off nonsense and your brain believes it. You're a scary thing that needs help."

I grinned, hearing exactly what I wanted to hear. "And the clock continues to tick, while my dark prince comes for me in the night…" I trailed off, pushing my still full tray away. I've only had two bites of the burger and ate the beans completely.

My eating habits do not matter to the doctors. They knew I eat a lot for breakfast and lunch, and as long as I take my pills, they will not force me to eat. I just...don't like to eat. It's boring.

I would assume Dr. Filch said "crazy lunatic" as he left the room with a lock of the door, for that is certainly what it sounded like.

That left me with my mind, who was a pleasant companion, no matter what the therapists and doctors said. They can't take away my brain or cut me open and see how blackened and dark my mind was. It was never violent, unless I was beyond angry. I have a perfect lid in case my anger does bubble up, as you can see by the tally marks on the walls. Every time someone upsets me or something makes me angry, I tally up the months I've been in this asylum…

And the months until the Boogeyman strikes back.

The Boogeyman lost to those pesky, stupid Guardians. There was a time where I believed in Santa and the Tooth Fairy, but my belief shattered long ago as a child. The Boogeyman brought it back, but that did not mean I returned to cherishing them.

I wanted them dead for hurting my Nightmare King.

As Dr. Zienne, as I like to call him Zany Brainy, announced over the loudspeaker it was five minutes to curfew, I sat on my bed in a pretzel position, waiting for my lover to come.

_They'll all die, _my brain said sweetly, _and don't they deserve it?_

"Yep. All of them...even Dr. Walters." I grinned, liking that the lights automatically switched off due to the curfew.

_Pitch loves you, and you both will rule the world in complete darkness. Without me, Pitch would just be nonexistent. He owed us, and he paid us back...lovingly._

That caused me to laugh, giggling like the maniac I was. I almost fell onto my side by so much giggling. Dr. Walters said my giggle was contagious yet spooky, and that felt like a genuine compliment. Dr. Walters looked to be my age, but he claimed to be twenty nine. He said he cared about me, wanted me to be back to normal soon. I told him to go to Hell. This is me, and the person I was before was not. He wanted me to return to be that innocent, foolish girl...

Oops! A little late for that, flower.

Pitch always reminded me of a song that never left my head after I shared my first kiss with him...those deliciously chilling yet electric lips. I still remember the way he kissed me…he had not kissed a single being for more than a thousand years. It felt like little sparks of electricity shot down our nerves when he grabbed my head and kissed me, a quite widely accepted way of saying 'thank you for giving me your fears, my love'.

" There's no release,

I feel you in my dreams

Telling me I'm fine…"

The way we met still haunts me, just frequently reminds me of the dripping fear I felt in my core when I saw his golden, bright eyes in the darkness of my room. He said he liked mad girls like myself. I told him I wasn't mad, I was happy to see him. He clearly meant crazy...but I truly was happy to see him. I finally got the chance to confront the man who gave me nightmares, who restored my belief in almost everything imaginable. I wanted to be his little servant, the Mistress of Darkness.

Mom and Dad hated my incessant chatter about the Boogeyman in the following weeks we first met. At first, they laughed, thinking I was joking or something. But then as I started drawing pictures, writing school essays about him and being caught talking to 'myself', they started to get worried. They stayed up at nights, hearing me giggle and talk to some man they never met in reality, only in their darkest fears. Because of their stupid choice to leave me alone, that it was 'just a phase', Pitch Black and I grew a bond...it didn't even start as a friendship.

It was full on romance.

And Gods, did I love it. I loved it all.

"Thinking about the past, my dear?" a silky voice drawled from the darkness, echoing sweetly off the walls of the cell I was retained in.

"Pitch!" I exclaimed in glee, seeing him morph out of the shadows and into the moonlight the lone window allowed in.

He looked as handsome as ever, from his smooth, black robe to his well sculpted body like a marble statue of a Roman god. He was beautiful, this creature of the darkness. I wanted to be a part of that darkness with him. After all, kings must have queens.

I ran into his open arms and snuggled into his chest, liking the sound of his deep chuckle reverberate in himself as he lovingly stroked my slightly messy hair. He kissed the top of my head, whispering romantic nonsense. I leaned back and smiled at him. I wish I could just hug him back, feel every curve and dip of his body and the soft fabric of his robe...but I'm kinda...tied up by this jacket.

"It's been days since I saw you. I can't bear to be apart from you." I said, blushing at the weak words that left my mouth. Indeed, that is how I truly felt about my Nightmare King.

"And I cannot bear the thought of you just sitting here with nothing...entertaining you." he grinned at his suggestive joke, causing me to flirtatiously flutter my eyelashes and smirk.

"Well, it's kinda hard when doctors keep a 24/7 watch on you. Is…" I looked away, thinking for a second before looking back up into his handsomely angular face, "Is tonight the night?"

He grinned, his teeth glimmering in the light of the full moon. I hope Man in Moon isn't watching us…

Pitch leaned down to my ear, pulling me closer in a tighter hug. "Nightmares attack the asylum and its staff _as we speak_."

"Oh, Pitch! Thank you so much! Let's get out of here!" I excitedly bounced up and down as I shimmied out of my restraining jacket with the help of his dexterous hands.

"Let's run before anyone notices you gone. Run, run away to my underground palace." he grinned, picking me up bridal style in his thin yet strong arms.

I sighed, breathing in the nightshade and rainy smell of my lover, the Nightmare King. I missed him...even after a few days. The shatters of my dreams and wishes were melded together, thanks to my one true love. I owed him a great debt. I would do anything for my seductive king.

We escaped the rehab, hidden in the shadows of the forest, hearing the distant sirens of police cars and screams from inside. We both couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of those people. All they needed to do was just get rid of their fear, to not be afraid! The crazies didn't know anything but fear. How a crazy like me fell in love with the Boogeyman, even I still don't know. All I know is that my shattered, macabre mind is mad. I want revenge, I want to rule, I want it all.

I like being insane...me and my macabre mind.


End file.
